Keys
by Kkarrie
Summary: Everyone has lost their keys at one point or another. Short for AJJ on PF.


This was written for AJJ over on PF. It's a nonbirthday fic for her. Also, I don't own psych. If I did I'd be putting this in season 5 not on the internet.

hcyspysch

Lassiter grumbled as it started raining the moment he stepped out the door of the station. Not just sprinkling, full downpour. He had left his umbrella at home that morning. Not because he had meant to, he had been running late that morning. The sun had been shining all day while he'd been stuck behind his desk working on his backlog of paperwork. He pulled the collar of his jacket above his head and made a mad dash for his car. He got to the driver's side and fished in his jacket pocket for his keys. When the only thing that came out of his pocket was a bunch of lint, Lassiter groaned and turned around trudged back to the station.

"Back so soon?" McNab asked not noticing the bedraggled appearance of the head detective. Lassiter glared at him and the rookie ducked his head and busied himself with the paperwork in his hands. Lassiter continued in a bee line for his desk. He knew exactlywhere his keys would be. Occasionally they fell out of his jacket when it was hanging on the back of his chair and got stuck in the vent near the pillar by his desk. He checked by the pillar and swore when his keys were no where to be found.

"O'Hara, have you seen my keys?" He barked across the station. The blonde haired junior detective looked up from her desk. She shook her head. Lassiter swore some more and tried to walk through where he had been with his jacket that day. He'd gotten to the station in the morning and hung it on the back of the chair. His coffee had been good that day and he'd worked for an hour on the latest case before Spencer had shown up to flirt with O'Hara and have psychic spasms all over the station. That's when it hit Lassiter Spencer had used his jacket during one of those spasms. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the 'psychic'.

"Boom! What's Happnin' Lassie?" Spencer's overly cheery voice came across the phone. Lassiter groaned.

"Spencer, where are my keys?" He asked.

"Are you asking me to work a case for you, because I normally give the key cases to someone with less experience? You know to bump up their confidence."

"Of course I'm not hiring you. I'm simply asking where my keys are since you used my jacket this afternoon in the chief's office."

"Ah yes, the case of the bull fighter with a limp," Lassiter could hear the smugness in the younger man's voice. "Well Lassifrass, I wish I could help you but you'll have to figure this one out on your own. I have a very important game to get back to." Lassiter heard Guster yelling in the background for Spencer to get off the phone and then there was silence on the line. Lassiter grumbled some more and went looking for his keys in the chief's office. Thankfully the chief was out for the afternoon. Her daughter had started a ballet class or something like that. Lassiter didn't really pay attention when it came to kids. Not that he didn't like them, but sometimes after patrolling the annual Easter egg hunt, he sympathized with animals that ate their young. He knelt down to look under the desk and bravely put his hand through the dust bunnies that were gathering under it. No keys. Lassiter grumbled and checked the rest of the office, still nothing. This was becoming insane. His keys had to be somewhere.

"O'Hara this is ridiculous," He fumed as he headed back towards his desk. "I know Spencer took my keys. He's always playing pranks on me. Remember that time he changed all my bank account numbers?" Lassiter ranted to his partner.

"Carlton, are you sure you've looked everywhere?" O'Hara asked, trying to calm him down.

"Yes I've looked everywhere. I looked in my jacket. I looked in the vent. I looked in the chief's office. I looked in my jacket again." Lassiter's voice rose in volume with each place he had looked. He jammed his hands in his pants pocket. That's when he stopped yelling. Slowly he pulled out his left hand and his keys from his pants pocket. O'Hara hid her smirk. Lassiter flushed as he realized where his keys had been the entire time. He remembered holding them in his hand when Spencer had taken his jacket. He had put them in his pocket before chasing after the psychic.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" O'Hara said, her voice barely containing the laughter she wanted to let loose. Lassiter flushed a deeper shade of red.

"See you tomorrow," Lassiter mumbled and headed for the door.

"Have a good night Detective," McNab called out to him as Lassiter walked past the front desk. Lassiter mumbled a reply and opened the door of the station again.

"At least it stopped raining." He said to himself as he headed for his car. His phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Carlton Lassiter,"

"Lassie, sorry about earlier I had to beat Gus in a tennis match. Did you find your keys in your pants pocket?" Spencer's voice accosted his ears once again. Lassiter didn't respond but just hung up his phone.

hcyspysch

"That's weird we got disconnected." Shawn commented to Gus as he started up another game of Wii tennis. Gus' eyes were fixed on the screen.

"He probably hung up on you after you told him what you should have told him in the first place." Gus said practicing his serve.

"That's no fun." Shawn complained. "Besides spending time looking for his keys built character."

"What do you know about building character Shawn?"

"A lot, my dad used to make me do it once a week and usually around Christmas. Now c'mon Agassi, serve me that ball."


End file.
